bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense Battles
This article discusses mostly about the online version of Bloons Tower Defense Battles. For a more detailed explanation of the mobile version, see Bloons Tower Defense Battles Mobile. , commonly abbreviated as "Bloons TD Battles", or "BTD Battles", is the multiplayer, competitive version of Bloons Tower Defense 5, with different strategies, tracks, and other features. In this game, players increase their income manually (there is no money gained for popping bloons) by sending bloons (Assault Mode) or directly increase their income (Defense Mode) The main menu of Bloons Tower Defense Battles has 5 options: *Quick Battle: Searches for a random opponent to play against. *Private Battle: Lets the player create battles and join battles created by other players, but only if the Battle ID is known by the joining player. *High Scores: Checks the leaderboard for the highest battle score. *Towers & Bloons: **Towers and their Tier 4 upgrades can be purchased here using Medallions. **Bloons Decals, essentially decoration for bloons, can also be purchased with medallions. *Store: Brings up the Store, similar to the Premium Store in Bloons Tower Defense 5. __TOC__ Gameplay Bloons *Most bloons have an income change, increasing or decreasing the player's only initial source of extra money, besides Banana Farms and tier 2 Cobras in the game, a 6-second income boost. **Thus, as the player obtains no money from popping bloons, it is important to constantly improve their income by sending bloons. **In Defend Mode on the other hand, the player's only way of improving their income is by purchasing periodic income boosts. *In Assault Mode, you start off with $250 income, and $650 right off from the get-go. This means that you will get $250 per 6 seconds. By spending money to send out bloons at your opponent, you can increase the amount of money you get every 6 seconds. For example, if you send out 8 grouped red bloons, your income will increase by $1. **As rounds progress, stronger and stronger bloons get unlocked, meaning that you will have to improve your defenses. For instance, spaced Pink Bloons are unlocked on round 4, and spaced Black Bloons are unlocked on round 6. **Bloon sends can be Regenerating or Camo or both. These modifiers are unlocked on round 8 and 12 respectively. Changing bloon types this way will incur an additional multiplier on the cost of the bloon. For instance, the cost multiplies by ×1.5 and ×3 respectively, or ×4.5 if both are applied. Adding bloon modifiers will not increase the amount of money per 6 seconds, so do consider the opponent's weaknesses before sending any bloons with different modifiers. **MOAB-Class Bloons and fast-cooldown Ceramic Bloons reduce the amount of cash per 6 seconds. Also note that MOAB-class Bloons are unaffected by Regenerating or Camo properties, but their non-blimp children spawned are. Towers *,., *The next towers, which are unlocked upon reaching a 50, include the Ice Tower, Boomerang Thrower, Glue Gunner and Monkey Buccaneer. Unlike the towers you get from the start, you must pay a small amount of medallions (usually 10-20) to unlock them, as well as additional medallions for their respective Tier 4 upgrades. *The third tier of towers are unlocked upon reaching 250. These are the Monkey Ace, Mortar Tower, Spike Factory and Dartling Gun. Again, they must be purchased for use in battling along with the separate Tier 4 upgrades. *The final tier of towers, unlocked upon reaching 500, include the Super Monkey, Monkey Apprentice, Monkey Village, and Banana Farm. Rounds Rounds are mostly the even-only equivalent of those in Bloons Tower Defense 5, with only a few exceptions. For instance, Round 43 represents Round 85 of BTower Defense5 instead of 86, and Round 12 that is Round 25 of BTower Defense5 instead of 24. However, in the iOS version, the rounds are from the Flash rounds -1, so Round 12 is Round 24 of BTower Defense5 instead of 25. Round 43 is the only round not to follow this rule, as it contains the normal round 85. As a result, dangerous bloons like M.O.A.B Class Bloons appears less and later on mobile. However, version 3.1 on mobile made short rounds had more bloons so the player can react better. M.O.A.Bs from the computer come at round 23 (27 on mobile), but it is possible to send them at round 18. Beware that even though mobile rounds are easier, there are still two "ceramic rush" rounds on both versions: 38 and 39 on Flash and 28 and 32 on mobile. A round only begins 4 seconds after one player has popped all computer-generated bloons in the previous round, or 8 seconds after all the natural bloons have been spawned, whichever occurs earlier. Flash Rounds Mobile and Steam Rounds Tracks Other features * 1 is recovered every 12 minutes. * 5 is consumed each time a battle is played. **However, no Battle Energy is required when playing a battle in Mobile version. *Medallions appear to be much like the Bloons Tower Defense Battles version of the Bloons Tower Defense 5 Monkey Money used to buy Towers and Bloon Decals in the Shop/Towers & Bloons menu. **The player earns 2 for losing ( 0 for disconnecting or surrendering on the first 13 rounds), 5 for a win, and 7 for a flawless win ( 7 for a flawless win is only available in the mobile version). * 10 is awarded for winning. Losing rewards is only 2. *There are 2 "abilities" to use during the thirty-second time before battles: the spy and an extra tower slot. The spy costs 2 and let you see the opponent's towers and the extra tower slot costs 6 and let you choose 1 extra tower for a total of four towers. **In the mobile edition, the bonus is chosen randomly by a roll and can be any tower, even towers you didn't yet unlock (your bonus is Tier 4). Rolling costs 1 and rerolling costs 3. Spying requires 2, and exiting either an Assault or Defend game also costs 2, counting as a loss. *The player can choose between Assault and Defensive Mode. **In Assault Mode, the player attempts to crush their opponent with bloons, similar to the Bloons Tower Defense Battles before the update with defend mode. After Round 30, all player-sent bloons will have their speed boosted by 20% each wave. Sending bloons also affects the player's income. **In Defend Mode, the player attempts to outlast their opponent. They cannot send any bloons, and have an initial income of $75. It can be increased by purchasing income boosts, which have a cooldown based on the income increase; the higher the boost, the longer the cooldown, but also the more cost-effective the boost is. Income is capped at $3,000. ***Small income boost - Increases income by $2. Cost: $50. Takes 150 seconds to "break even", as in, pay for itself. Cooldown is 5(?) seconds. ***Medium income boost - Increases income by $15. Cost: $300. Takes 120 seconds to break even. Cooldown is 10(?) seconds. ***Large income boost - Increases income by $70. Cost: $1,000. Takes approximately 90 seconds to break even. Cooldown is 20(?) seconds. ***Huge income boost - Increases income by $700. Cost: $7,500. Takes approximately 66 seconds to break even. Cooldown is 30(?) seconds. *MOAB-class bloons gain 20% speed and 40% health per wave after round 30. *Selling towers returns 70% of the purchasing price rather than 80%. *There are battle arenas, where both players play for an increased medallion entry cost. The combined entry cost then becomes the prize pool, all of which goes to the winner. Some arenas have preset custom gameplay rules, such as doubled income, or upgrading all existing towers or bloons with the boost. Other arenas require club access to play, but occasionally give free runs. *In-game chat and the Dartling Gun were added to Bloons Tower Defense Battles in the same update that added the track Hydro Dam to the game. To chat a player must press enter and type the message. However, there is no chat for Bloons Tower Defense Battles Mobile because there is no usage of the keyboard in the mobile version. Instead, there is a selection of faces and quotes. Press enter again to send it. The /ping command can be used in the chat also to determine the ping speed. *A later update added a feature called Clans. Clans are collections of players that help each other out. Trivia *The main menu of this game is interactive. Scrolling over any of the monkeys on the game's logo will cause them to move: **Scrolling over the Sniper Monkey will make it aim its gun as if it were going to shoot. After about 2 seconds it will shoot and it will fire subsequently every 2.5 seconds after that. **Scrolling over the Super Monkey will make it use its laser vision. **Scrolling over the Ninja Monkey will make it disappear into a puff of smoke. A log appears in its place after this. **This does not work on portable version however *In portable and PC version, when your foe forfeits a battle, the energy spent to enter the battle is refunded. *On the screenshot that shows that a hacker of the game has been detected, a Dart Monkey with a troll face is shown. *It is not available on Kongregate. Portable Versions Strategies /Strategies}} Gallery BTDB P1.png|Default main menu with default settings BTDB P2.png|Loading 1 BTDB P3.png|Loading 2 BTDB P4.png BTDB P5.png|Initial position of a track BTDB P6.png|The start of Round 1; no bloon sends this round BTDB P7.png|Upgrade menu of a Sniper Monkey BTDB P8.png|Right-side player sending Black Bloons BTDB P10.png|Pop-up of "Round 17" BTDB P11.png|Victory message after winning Assault Mode BTDB P12.png|Highlighting name of track using mouse BTDB P14.png|Some messaging function BTDB P15.png|And more messaging function BTDB P16.png|The "locked" function where Tier-4 is locked Disconnect BTDB.png|Disconnection of other player message BTDB P17.png|Another victory message after winning Assault Mode BTDB P18.png|Defeat message after Assault Mode Btd battles choose game mode.png|The "Choose Game Mode" menu Tower BTDB 1.png|Some default tier-1 towers with no unlocked tier-4 upgrades Tower BTDB 2.png|Some tier-2 towers with some unlocked some not Extra tower slot.png|Extra tower slot tooltip BTDB P9.png|Two players playing Assault Mode Defensive mode.png|Two players playing Defend Mode Player disconnect from server.png|Player with connection issues during battle Player disconnect from server nothing.png|Server disconnected player. Dirty Hacker Detected.png|Screen where a player has been detected to be a hacker. External Links *Play at NinjaKiwi Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Achievements